The present invention relates to end seals for sealing cables, and includes closures useable therewith.
Various closures are known in the art for enclosing junctions in cables. The prior art closures suffer from the common drawback that they are relatively complicated in design, complicated to install, and accordingly unduly expensive. In addition, these closures have the further drawback that they are not easily adaptable for accommodating a wide range of junction and cable sizes, and accordingly, a craftsman needs to obtain numerous different closure sizes. In addition, end seals useable with such closures are generally not efficient or effective in keeping water out of the junction being enclosed.